


And Now I’m Yours and You are Mine

by writermegs17



Series: Libby Jane [2]
Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Amy struggles to bond with her newborn daughter, and Laurie always knows what to say.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: Libby Jane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	And Now I’m Yours and You are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic not based in current times, so please be kind in notifying me of any discrepancies you may find. :)

Amy March Lawrence had never considered herself to be a maternal person of any sort, she was incurably selfish, impatient, and dramatic, and impulsive, all things she tried to suppress in order to make herself more agreeable. But Laurie, sweet, wonderful, beautiful Laurie, never minded any of those qualities about her,and she was lucky enough to get the chance to spend every inch of forever with him. His goodness made her deeply and truly want to start a family with him. She craved a world with more people as good and kind as he was, and so on a beautiful spring day, Libby Lawerence was born. She was beautiful, with Amy’s bright green eyes, and her father’s tousled dark hair and pale skin, and these impossibly rosy cheeks. She was tiny and beautiful, and Amy loved her, oh how she loved her sweet girl. Despite the endless love Amy showered her with, Libby was absolutely and irrevocably her daddy’s girl. Most days, Amy didn’t mind, she lived for the way her husband and daughter’s eyes lit up the instant they saw each other, and her heart could burst at how loving and sweet he was with her. Today though, she was unbelievably tired and Libby was particularly cranky, and she wished for even an ounce of her dear husband’s patience and goodness, and of course Laurie was off running errands insisting that Amy stay home and rest, which of course, she  _ was _ doing, until Libby woke up wailing louder than she ever has.

“Shhh, it’s alright, sweet girl. What’s the matter, are you hungry?” Amy coos, sitting up to attempt to nurse her three week old daughter. A few moments pass and Libby is still refusing to eat, and Amy finds herself wishing she was as in tune to Libby’s needs as Laurie is, it seemed so effortless for him, and as much as she wanted to ignore that, she craved that effortlessness desperately 

“Oh Libby, my darling, you have to eat.” Amy tells her, but it isn’t any use, the little girl continues to scream.

Amy sighs. “Sweetheart, please eat, Mama is very tired, and your father is dreadfully busy.”

A moment later, Amy gives up, gently rocking Libby in her arms, trying to coax her to sleep. It isn’t working, so thankfully, Laurie walks into the room around ten minutes later.

“Oh Laurie, thank heavens, you’re back.” She exclaims, collapsing into his arms.

“Amy, my dear sweet love...What’s got you so troubled?.” Laurie inquires, pressing a kiss to Amy’s forehead.

“Libby won’t stop fussing and I’m so dreadfully exhausted and I-“ Amy chokes out.

“Shhh, Amy, let me take her, and you get some sleep.”

“But she’s hungry, and she won’t nurse.”

“Then let me get her comfortable, and after she’s eaten, I’ll watch her.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I don’t mind.”

“Am I a bad mother?”

Laurie cups Amy’s cheek “Oh Amy, of course not.”

“But Libby hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, she couldn’t, she’s too much like me.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of, she’s good and pure like you, and I’ll ruin her.”

“My dear sweet Amy, you could never.”

**“** You promise?”

“With all my heart.”

“Okay. I suppose I’ll try this again.”

Amy picks up Libby and this time, getting her to nurse is no trouble at all. “Oh Libby, you’re doing so well, I think you just missed your daddy just as much as I did.” Amy coos, looking at Laurie, and then back at Libby, relief washing over her.

“You missed me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my lord, of course I did.”

“You’re an enigma, Amy March, and I’ll never tire of that.”

“It’s Lawrence now, my dear boy, and it has been for two years now.”

“You’ll always be a March girl to me, and so will Libby, thank goodness.”

“You want stubborn and difficult, Laurie?”

“No my dear, I want Libby to grow up with strength and authority over her own happiness, and bravery. Such qualities are lost on so many girls, but not mine, never mine.” Laurie declares, kissing his wife and daughter on the cheeks.

“I couldn’t ask for a better father to help me teach Libby to be her own person.”

“And my god, Amy, she’s so beautiful, isn’t she?”

“She got that from you.”

“But those gorgeous, curious eyes, those are all Amy, and I cannot wait for her to use them to get her way, just like you do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“But Libby, she loves you  _ most.” _

“I know that, she has me wrapped around her little finger, isn’t that right, my darling girl?” Laurie coos, and Libby smiles a big gummy smile at him.

“Laurie, did you see that, was that a smile?” Amy wonders enthusiastically.

“I think so, my goodness is she getting big already, what on earth am I going to do when you two learn to gang up up on me?”

“You’ll be done for.”

“Amy… Thank you.

Amy gives her husband a half smile, curious as to what magical words will tug at her heart this time. Laurie always knows exactly what she needs to hear “For what, my love?”

“For this, for everything, my god am I so unbelievably lucky to have everything I have ever wanted, and I know that motherhood scares you deeply sometimes, but still, you never, ever, stop giving the very best of yourself to Libby and I, we are infinitely blessed by you.”

“Likewise, my lord.”

“I love you.”

Amy smiles, kissing Laurie softly. “ I love you more, thank you for making all my impossibly decadent dreams come true.

Laurie snuggles closer two his two favorite girls. “The pleasure is all mine, forever and always, Mrs. Lawrence.” and at that notion, Amy smiles, bigger than she’s smiled in the days since her darling angel was born 

Maybe Amy wasn’t as effortlessly maternal as she hoped to be, but she was effortlessly loved and adored by the two most important people in her life, and maybe, just maybe, that would always be more than enough for her.


End file.
